Theater Kids
by Arix Dance of The Ice Flamer
Summary: "Nothing in the world is better than the stage. See its how you can get revenge and look fabulous and brilliant while you do it!" That's my older brother's motto and he couldn't be more right... eventuall Akuroku, SephCloud, SoRi, Zemyx and many more.
1. Bred for Theater

OK, so wow haven't been on in like almost a year! Ha ha, anyhow some of you may noticed I deleted my old story(if anybody even read it!), but whatever so this is my new baby! It's really based off of the lives me and my friends live. Ya know high school drama, theater productions, sports...HOMEWORK! Anyway I hope you lovely readers enjoy it. Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF! don't give me any credit! only for the story and plot ideas ok? Thanks!

* * *

><p>Theater Kids<p>

Chapter 1- Bred for the Theater

I was always like this. Staring in every school play, musical and talent show. You name it I was in it. And not just the Theater Dept. either, everything! Sports, honor society, student council everything I was in it. One thing was never enough for my family. But me I was bred for the theater. I know what you're thinking, don't you have a life outside of this? Well, that's just it, this is my life, its what I was conceived to do. That's just what the Strife Kids do. My older brother, Cloud, you must have heard of him he's in every movie that makes the blockbuster and is nominated for almost every academy award. Did I mention his husband was the director of most of those films, sheesh! My twin, Naminé, is in every pageant known to man and wins just about every one. My younger brother, Sora, is an aspiring filmmaker having won 10 indie film awards and one for an animation he created. And then there was me,Roxas, I've won every state title for MVP and every theater and show choir competition there was. I've been in two of my brother-in-law's films and make appearances in several commercials that still run.

Like I said, born to do this. Acting and singing that's my life. Nothing else. But wanna know what changed that? High school. I never feared competition. Never. Well once, but _HE'S_ a different story. But this school strikes the feel straight to my heart. Am I scared? Yes. Am I a nervous puddle for the first time in my life? Yes. Will I make it through Radiant Garden's School For Musical and Fine Arts. I sure as hell hope so.

* * *

><p>Axel POV<p>

"Am I gorgeous or what," I say to my self in the mirror. This felt great! I moved out of that stupid town and am finally back on my feet. My career never looked better! "Hey, Demmy! Get up or we'll be late!". I jumped on the lump in the bed across from mine.

"Whyyy!" the lump wiggled under my tickles. "I don't wanna!".

"Why the hell not?" I ripped the covers of the lump to find my best friend in a ball. "Dem, if you don't-"I growled in his ear making him shoot up like a rocket on the Fourth of July.

"I'm up!" he jumped over me and made a bee line for the adjoining bathroom. I began to laugh. After a year of being in a boarding school you'd think we'd be excited to get back to normality. Nope not us, well at least not Demyx.

"Hey, Axel!" said friend called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I answered pulling on my hoodie and tying my shoes, I went towards the bathroom to hear him better. Why turn on the faucet right after you call for someone?

"I heard that the Strifes will be attending RG this year," the faucet turned off and he opened the door and stared at my face. "What are you going to do to them?". By the time he asked that my grin was even wider than before.

"What I was born to do," was my reply and I walked out of the bedroom. After all as far as my family goes there has always been a Strife to torment. My great-great- great-grandfather tormented them by making a fortune faster in the west back during the Gold Rush. Then my great-grandfather, by getting a higher rank in the military during WWII. Then my grandfather with his dance and theater company. And so on and so forth. My oldest brother tormented theirs and I torment the middle one. And I was far from done with him, I've ruined him during middle school and his father sued so I was sent to reformatory. But look out Strife Babies, look who's home. Don't judge me. Like I said, its what I was born to do and nothing existed out of their pain and misery. Except of course, my own fame.

I walked into the kitchen to hear my brother,Reno, on the phone,

"I don't care if Cloud wants the lead! Tell that director he better stop being a whipped ass and give me, my damn part!", there is a pause and he turns to me while listening to the other person on the line. Most likely Rude, his agent/ secret lover. What? This is show biz, that's how its done, don't even get me started on how many other stars do the same thing only worse. Take Cloud Strife, his HUSBAND is a director you know who gets the leads? If you said Cloud, you are correct and here's your prize: a cookie.

I rolled my eyes and made for the fridge. This was a typical argument every time Sephiroth made a new movie. See Seph was neutral. He didn't care who was in his movie. He just wanted a blockbuster, but of course it always turned out to be Cloud every time my brother auditioned. Figures. I pulled out some orange juice and drank from the carton just in time to see my brother throw his Blackberry right passed my mom's face.

"Reno!" she stormed in the kitchen and grabbed my brother's long red ponytail. "Go pick that up and apologize to Rude for being so, rude!" she let him go and her steely blue gaze locked with my forest green. " Didn't I tell you to stop drinking out of the carton!". That's when Demyx walked in all teary eyed from still being sleepy. "Aw, good morning Demmy,". The woman loved her blond baby. Yes,that's what she's been calling him since she adopted him...17 years ago.

"Mommy!" he ran in and hugged the woman tightly, "Mama, Axel jumped on me this morning while I was still sleeping and now I have a bruise see," he lifted his shirt on his left side to show her. Wait a minute I jumped on this right! That lying little-

"Axel!" she grabbed one of my long red spikes and pulled me down to her height. "I will murder you in you hurt my baby again," she said in a hush yet demanding tone. "Got it memorized?" she tapped my temple. I grinned like mad. Why was my mother using my catch graze?

"Sure, mom." she let go and pet my head. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Demyx had just grabbed and apple while grinning at me when the car revved.

"Time to go, sunshine~!" Demyx walked out the front door and I grumbled to myself. Sometimes I wonder what I was born into.

* * *

><p>AN: Hoped you liked it! I'm gonna work on some more maybe later today :| idk yet my brother is totally ruining the joy I had at the beginning of this. Ah well. Remember to click that little button and review. Oh and I'm looking for a beta! Anyone up for it? PM me if you ant or go on my FB and message me!<p> 


	2. That Bastard

I'm back! He he wow I'm so happy that people read this geez it makes me feel good! X3 so for you my sweets I'm going to make a schedule and all just so you can get your fix 'kay? Oh and my search for a beta continues. Well that is it, you know the drill R&R

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Theater Kids<p>

Chapter 2

That Bastard...

Roxas POV

I was in homeroom when it happened. Olette, Pence, Hayner and I were going over the list of sports and extra curricular activities the school had to offer, when the one and only Seifer reared his ugly head. Don't get me wrong, the guy was handsome in his own gruff way. He snatched the paper away from us and waved it tauntingly in the air. Growling frustration Hayner went to retrieve the paper.

"What's wrong Rox-ass, your boyfriend have to do all your dirty work?" Seifer's goons Fuu and Rai laughed along with him. "I mean I knew you Strifes where prissy but damn at least have some spine!". He was too much of an idiot to notice the tall red head come behind him and snatch the paper. If you could have seen the look on the idiot's mug. If looks can kill, Seifer wanted to kill this guy.

"Now, isn't it a little mean to be picking on show biz royalty?" the stranger had his hood up put you could see some of his red locks poking out from the side of his hoodie. "Right, Roxy?" the teen pulled back the hood and reviled himself to me. Axel Sinclair. Lovely.

"Aren't you supposed to be in boarding school?" I asked trying to sound not interested. But in reality this boy scared the holy shit out of me, and he didn't need to know that.

"You didn't miss me, partner?" I cringed at the name. Only once. Only once was I ever his 'Partner' and he ruined that himself.

"Aha, funny Axel," I turned my seat away from the redheaded menace and locked eyes with Olette. I could see the scolding coming from her emeralds telling me I should thank him. Oh hell no, is what I told her with my own azure pair.

As soon as our little 'conversation' began Hayner interrupted with his own grumbling. As per usual we looked to him and laughed. He always got pissy when it came to Seifer. I mean geez even I could tell he had a thing for the guy, but when ever I went to say something Hayner always said that was because I had a perverse mind and all I wanted was to get screwed by a guy myself. To a extent, that was true. The class continued to talk and I could feel eyes on me. Sighing, I walked to the back of the room and sat on the redheads desk. We had a one-sided glaring session , most of it coming from me. Sighing once again seeing as anything else with the boy was impossible, all he did was look at me with this gleam in his eye. Was it attractive? Yes. Will I fall for his shit again? Never.

I slipped off the desk and began to walk to the front of the room where my group of friends were waiting for me, when I felt skinny arms wrap around my waist. "Can't wait to work with you again this year, Roxy~" the voice was full of husk and smelled of cigs.

"Ah yes, Axel, I can't wait to finally crush you," I replied breathlessly. I heard him chuckle as he let go of me ruffling my hair. I walked back to my friends and smiled. Olette watched me before I burst out laughing. "That bastard..." I grinned and put my head down as the teacher walked in the classroom.

Axel POV

I grinned to myself as I watched the blonde in the front of the room laugh like a maniac. I think its funny how I do this to him. Making him insane like this. But wait my good folks this is just the beginning! Axel the great isn't done just yet, after all this is Radiant Garden's School For Musical and Fine Arts and the school year is just full of surprises as I was told by the director of the theater department. Our teacher was a young woman who I could have easily mistaken to be my older sister. Oh Gods. I face palmed as the busty red headed woman's face split in to a smile.

"Hello class, I'm Azmaria Sinclair~!" her singsong voice rang through the room as everyone stared at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, that's so typical of her. So fucking typical. I felt poking in my side as Demyx leaned in to whisper something in my ear. I grinned at his suggestion. I hopped over my desk and practically skipped to the front of the room. Az's ice blue eyes smiled at me.

"Yes, Axie?"

"Nothing, Az, just wanted to say I missed you during my birthday in July." I pecked her lips just like how I would if it were my mom or Gram. She shook her head at me, her crimson bangs swaying with her. She pointed to Demyx and beckoned him towards her.

"Yes Az?" Demyx spoke in his soft voice, the one he used when we where kids when he was scared of something. She smiled and petted her lap and Demyx sat like the obedient dog he was. She motioned for Roxas and I stiffened. I knew what she was getting at.

"I'm sure you would want to greet Roxas the way you greeted me, you two haven't see each other in a year correct?" she smiled the menacing smile at me. I glanced towards Roxas who was beet red.

"Nah," I shrugged. "Did that earlier," I began to walk away when she giggled.

" When'd you lose your balls Ax," that's when I noticed the entire class was silent. Great. Just what I needed the morning I was planning to ruin Roxas' life. Ahhhh, I get it now.

"Like I said, Sis, I hit something once and I leave it alone afterward," I grinned at Roxas who bolted out the door. That's when the gossip began. Ah, the sound of gossip in the morning. My sister released Demyx and nodded at me. I'm not sure if I told you this. I'm pretty sure I did though, Sinclairs where meant to ruin Strifes. It's how we roll. I went back to my seat and propped my feet up. With my sis as my homeroom teacher and the director being my best friend I was going to have a good year.

The ball rang 10 minuets late and when I went to leave I found a slip of pink balanced perfectly on the tip of my black and red converse. I picked it off and read it on my way out of class, my sister giggling while texting her boyfriend.

DETENTION SLIP FOR: AXEL SINCLAIR . FOR: DISRUPTION OF CLASS

"Disruption of class!" I balled the paper up and threw it at my sister's curly red head. "As if!" I called to her as I ran down the hallway. Stopping at my locker I noticed the same pink slip and a blue sticky note that read: ' You Should Know Better Than To Try And Out Run Me Baby Brother~! Luvs, Az'. I hit my forehead on the burgandy coloured locker.

"That bastard..."

* * *

><p>AN: saw what I did there? I liked it imma have Roxy and Axie qoute each other more often. But yay! Chapter two! this is late though...my computer has a virus so im just gonna write and write until its fixed or I get a laptop which ever comes first! Well thanks for reading ppl seriously like I love each and every person who reads this like no joke!<p>

Till next time!


End file.
